"Raiders of the Lame Art" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the first class cabin, where Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is seen sitting at a table eating eggs and toast* 17:01 * Alejandro picks at food. 17:01 <+Geoff|> *rubs ointment on legs* Aren't you going to eat, dude? 17:01 <+Alejandro> *stomach growls* 17:01 <+Alejandro> Grrr. 17:01 * Alejandro picks up a piece of toast, gets up, and begins walking to the door. 17:02 <@Duncan|> Hmmm, wonder what's up with him? 17:02 <+Geoff|> Yo, Alejandro! My man! 17:02 <+Geoff|> Can I have the rest of your food? 17:02 <+Alejandro> Do as you wish, Geoff. 17:03 <@Duncan|> Where are you off to anyway? 17:03 <@Duncan|> It's only nine in the morning. 17:03 <+Alejandro> Oh, nowhere. 17:03 <+Alejandro> Just meeting up with, uh... an old friend. 17:03 <+Alejandro> (conf) Team Victory is down four whole players. Meanwhile, the Amazons are stronger than ever. Duncan tells me Heather's mad at Gwen for voting her off, but I need Heather gone IMMEDIATELY. Being the biggest threat, she'll also be the hardest to manipulate. But then there's Courtney... 17:04 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Team Amazon is seen sitting on a bench while Team Victory sits on a bench opposite them* 17:04 <@Heather13> I can't believe we LOST, Courtney. 17:04 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Yeah, neither can I. 17:04 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: I guess we should be blaming GWEN for that, shouldn't we? :@ 17:04 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *gulp* 17:04 <@Heather13> Hey, I have an idea! 17:05 <@Heather13> How about, the next time we lose, you help ME vote HER off? :D 17:05 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: :o 17:05 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Wow, well that works just fine with me. :3 17:05 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Ugh! Guys! 17:05 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I'm right HERE. D: 17:05 <+Tyler|> Can you guys keep it down for one minute? :@ 17:06 <+Tyler|> Sierra's not exactly in the mood for MORE drama right now. 17:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *cries loudly on the floor, eating out of a tub of ice cream * :'( 17:06 <@Heather13> What's her deal, anyway? 17:06 <+Tyler|> Gee, Heather, I don't know. 17:06 <+Tyler|> Maybe it's because you three won't leave each other alone for more than a minute. 17:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *sniffles* Oh, it's not that, Ty-Bear. It's just... 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I... I... I LOST!!! :'( 17:07 <+Tyler|> Wait, uh, what? :| 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: The one time I actually led the team, I ended up losing it for all of us. 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *sigh* I'm such a failure. :( 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) *blows nose aggressively* 17:07 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh whatever, Sierra, you'll get over it. >.> 17:08 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: We've got more IMPORTANT things to worry about here. 17:08 * Alejandro walks into economy class. 17:08 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Ooh, like that. <3 17:08 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) I know I kinda sorta have a thing with Trent right now, but ever since the last challenge, Alejandro and I have been getting closer and closer. He's the only one here who REALLY understands me... and as a plus, he's totally gorgeous. ;) 17:08 <+Alejandro> Seeing the almighty Team Amazon subjected to the torture chamber that is loser class is a sore sight on my beautiful eyes. 17:08 <+Alejandro> To prove that I really do care, I decided to bring down a little breakfast. 17:09 * Alejandro holds up a piece of toast. 17:09 <@Heather13> *gets up and walks over to Alejandro* Wow, who knew you were such a gentleman? 17:09 <@Heather13> I'm STILL not going out with you, though. 17:09 <+Alejandro> Actually, Heather, this isn't for you. 17:09 <@Heather13> Excuse me? 17:09 <+Alejandro> It's for Courtney. :) 17:10 <@Heather13> WHAT?! 17:10 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: (conf) Courtney and Alejandro?! This is perfect! Everybody on the plane knows Heather's secretly crushing on Al... if I can just prove to Heather that he's flirting with Courtney, we can form an alliance and I'll be in the clear! Go Gwen! 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> *plane suddenly crashes into the Eiffel Tower as the contestants scream in horror; the screen then flashes over to inside of the Louvre Museum in Paris* 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, folks, excuse that little... uh... accident. 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Since I didn't exactly get a chance to prep my introduction thanks to Chef's poor flying skills, I'm just give the highlights. 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *takes out cue cards and starts tossing them aside* France, city of love, art gallery, priceless artwork... 17:11 <+Geoff|> Wait, are we in Paris? 17:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses final cue card away* Precisely! So here's your challenge, folks. 17:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Each team gets their very own famous sculpture. 17:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *hands DJ a picture of his team's sculpture* Team Victory, yours is Rodin's The Thinker. 17:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *hands Alejandro a picture of his team's sculpture* Team Chris Is Totally Extraordinarily Mega Hot, you guys get The Venus de Milo. 17:11 <@Duncan|> Hey, naked chick, cool. 17:12 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *hands Heather a picture of her team's sculpture* And Amazons, you ladies get the Statue of David. 17:12 <@Heather13> No need to give it to me. 17:12 <@Heather13> Give it to SIERRA. After all, SHE'S captaining this next challenge. :D 17:12 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :o 17:12 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I AM?! :D 17:12 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) Y'know, I like sooo appreciate the fact that, even after three weeks on the plane together, Heather's STILL trying to suck up to me! What can I say? At least she's dedicated. 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Here's how this challenge is gonna work. It's up to you guys to find your statue hidden somewhere in the Louvre. The twist? 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: All the statues have broken into pieces which YOU GUYS will need to find and reassemble in order to win. 17:13 <+Cody|> You broke the actual statues?! :o 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Chillax, Lover Boy. The statues are all fake replicas of the actual ones. 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: So, get to it, people! 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot* 17:14 <@Duncan|> *Looks around* 17:14 <@Duncan|> They call all this crap art? 17:14 <@Duncan|> Give me a can of spray paint and I'll show em how it's done. 17:14 <+Alejandro> How... contemporary of you. 17:14 <+Alejandro> But now's not the time for spray painting. 17:14 <+Alejandro> Perhaps you should go make nice with Team Victory... we could use their assistance in the next few challenges. 17:15 <@Duncan|> Whoa, someone's bossy today. 17:15 <@Duncan|> But sure, as long as when the Amazons lose, Gwen stays. 17:15 <+Alejandro> Of course. I'm only aiming to get rid of Heather. 17:15 <+Alejandro> And to do that, I'll need the help of Courtney. 17:15 <@Duncan|> Hmmmm. >~> 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon* 17:16 * Heather13 eats Caesar salad with a fork. 17:16 <@Heather13> Mmmm... France's finest delicacy. 17:16 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Uhhh, you know Caesar salad is from Mexico, right? 17:16 <@Heather13> Shut UP, Gwen. 17:16 * Alejandro walks by the Amazons holding Courtney's hand. 17:16 * Heather13 chokes on salad. 17:17 <@Heather13> What is SHE doing? 17:17 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Huh. Not sure! 17:17 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Maybe she and Alejandro are taking advantage of our destination... 17:17 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: You know what they say, it IS the city of love. :3 17:17 <@Heather13> :o 17:17 <@Heather13> ... wait. This isn't your way of trying to make me jealous, right? 17:18 <@Heather13> Because I am SO not even into Alejerkface. 17:18 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I didn't say you were. ;) 17:18 <@Heather13> Good. Because I'm not. 17:18 <@Heather13> ... 17:18 <@Heather13> I'm going to go check on them. 17:18 * Heather13 walks off. 17:19 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Chris and Chef standing by a bear cage* 17:19 <+ChefHatchet> You sure you wanna do this, man? 17:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Trust me. 17:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Aggressive untrained animals are GREAT for ratings! 17:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And plus, we need to put the drama back in Global Drama. Heh-heh. 17:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Aggressive untrained animals are GREAT for ratings! 17:20 * ChefHatchet opens the cage. 17:20 * AngryBear growls and runs out. 17:20 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Hahahaha. 17:20 <@Chris|Sierra> C: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 17:20 <@Chris|Sierra> C: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 17:20 <+ChefHatchet> People gonna die. :/ 17:21 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon* 17:21 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *puts statue together* Sooo. 17:21 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Now that the three of us PALS are alone together, I wanted to make a proposal. 17:21 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I know you guys have felt totally blanked out, what with me, Heather, and Courtney constantly arguing... 17:21 <+Tyler|> More like, ALWAYS arguing... 17:21 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: That's exactly what constantly means. :| 17:22 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Anyway, you both know as well as I do that I'M the innocent one here! 17:22 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I'm Gwen! I'm the cool goth girl that everyone knows and loves. 17:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Cocky much, BOYFRIEND KISSER? 17:22 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Okay, that was one time. And they weren't even together! 17:22 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Look, point is, we should totally consider forming an alliance and voting Heather off. 17:22 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Errr, or Courtney. Courtney works too. 17:23 <+Tyler|> I don't know if you've noticed this but we keep winning because of Courtney and Heather... 17:23 <+Tyler|> What exactly do YOU do, Gwen? 17:23 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: WHAT?! 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> S: He's right. :s 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Ever since Courtney stopped throwing challenges, she's been super helpful to the team. 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> S: And Heather's been behind all our victories since day one. 17:24 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Sorry, Gwen, it's not happening. 17:24 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Ugh! 17:24 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Well, FINE. Then just LIVE with the evil! 17:24 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *storms off* 17:24 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Courtney outside the Louvre* 17:24 <+Alejandro> So, what do you say? 17:25 <+Alejandro> You vote off Heather, I vote off Duncan, you spend the rest of the competition lying in my arms? ;) 17:25 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Uhhh... 17:25 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Look, Alejandro. You're very sweet. 17:25 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: And VERY attractive. 17:25 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: But I'm not really... ready for a relationship right now. 17:26 <+Alejandro> Que?! 17:26 <+Alejandro> I mean, señora, with all due respect, you and Duncan broke up ages ago. 17:26 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: True, but I've sort of met... someone else. 17:26 <+Alejandro> Someone... else? :| 17:26 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay, you can't tell anyone this, ESPECIALLY Gwen. 17:26 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: It'd make me seem like the biggest hypocrite in the world! 17:27 <+Alejandro> My lips are sealed. 17:27 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *sigh* You know Trent, Gwen's ex-boyfriend? 17:27 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: And I mean, technically Heather's too... well... 17:27 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: On the bus ride to Orpah's studio, we kissed and, it kind of meant something. Okay well, I mean, we're not official or anything, but. 17:27 <+Alejandro> Say no more, I completely understand. 17:27 <+Alejandro> Your heart belongs to another, and it's not my job to steal it away. 17:28 <+Alejandro> Trust me, I won't tell a soul. 17:28 <+Alejandro> (conf) Hmmm. Now this could work to my advantage. Come to think of it, Courtney is a MUCH bigger threat than Heather ever was, and if Team Amazon finds out her dirty little secret... *snickers* ... they'll be rid of her in no time! 17:28 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory working alongside each other* 17:28 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *storms over to Duncan* 17:28 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Hey. 17:28 <@Duncan|> Hey, babe. 17:29 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: No time for babe. We need to talk. 17:29 <@Duncan|> Uhhh. :| 17:29 <@Duncan|> Kay. 17:29 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *walks off with Duncan* 17:29 <+Geoff|> Okay, guys. I guess that means I'm in charge! 17:29 <+Geoff|> Lindsay, Justin, let's start assembling those pieces. :D 17:30 * AngryBear appears out of nowhere. 17:30 <+Geoff|> O_O 17:30 <+DJ|> :o 17:30 <+Cody|> :| 17:30 * AngryBear starts chasing after Geoff. 17:30 <+Geoff|> AHHHHHHH!!! 17:31 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Duncan and Gwen* 17:31 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: UGH! 17:31 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I don't know what to do! 17:31 <@Duncan|> What, is Courtney bugging ya? 17:31 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Courtney AND Heather are trying to vote me off. And Sierra and Tyler won't even join an alliance with me! 17:31 <@Duncan|> Seriously? 17:32 <@Duncan|> Hey, if you want advice from me, I'd just use your superb persuasion techniques to turn your team against each other. 17:32 <@Duncan|> I mean, Heather and Courtney are just ticking time bombs. 17:32 <@Duncan|> All you gotta do is set it off and avoid the blast. 17:32 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: That's exactly what I was TRYING to do, but even if they vote for each other, Sierra and Tyler will still vote me off! 17:32 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: And I'm thinking the only way to get them NOT to... 17:32 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: ... is by getting some MUSCLE to "convince" them. ;) 17:32 <@Duncan|> ... 17:33 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Come on, Duncan, please! 17:33 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I'll do anything. 17:33 <@Duncan|> *Sigh* Alright, alright. 17:33 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Really? 17:33 <@Duncan|> For you? Sure. 17:33 <@Duncan|> Hey, I'm all about bring people together, right? 17:33 <@Duncan|> Whether they like it or not. *Cracks knuckles* 17:34 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Perfect. ^_^ 17:34 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon* 17:34 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *walks over to Sierra and Tyler with Duncan* 17:34 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Hey, guys! I'm back. :D 17:34 <@Duncan|> Sup, Tyler. 17:34 <@Duncan|> And... other girl. 17:35 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, look. We're almost finished our statue. How productive. 17:35 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: By the way, Sierra, GREAT job leading the team today. xD 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Thanks, Gwen, but we both know that's not going to make me reconsider what I said. :p 17:35 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *growls* :@ 17:35 <@Duncan|> All right, let's cut to the chase. 17:35 <@Duncan|> Join an alliance with Gwen and you two will keep all your teeth. 17:35 <@Duncan|> Deal? 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :o 17:36 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Gwen? You're THREATENING us? 17:36 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Look, I'm sorry, I didn't have any other- 17:36 <+Tyler|> No! 17:36 <@Duncan|> What? >~> 17:36 <+Tyler|> We'll never join you or Duncan! 17:36 <+Tyler|> Sierra and I can take care of ourselves! 17:36 <+Tyler|> And if you don't like it, then. 17:37 <+Tyler|> *lightly punches Duncan's chest* 17:37 <@Duncan|> Aw man, and I sorta liked you, Ty. 17:37 <@Duncan|> But you took it too far this time, bro. 17:37 <@Duncan|> *Cracks knuckles with a sinister smile* 17:37 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Tyler, minutes later, with his underwear pulled over his head* 17:37 <+Tyler|> AUuguhghGHgh!!! 17:38 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :-O 17:38 <@Duncan|> Well, my work here is done. 17:38 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Guess you two are now officially part of my alliance. 17:38 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Thanks, guys! :D 17:38 <@Chris|Sierra> S: ... 17:38 <@Chris|Sierra> S: How could you? :'( 17:39 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Heather sitting by the entrance of the Louvre waiting for Courtney* 17:39 <@Heather13> *taps foot* 17:39 <@Heather13> Ooh! 17:39 * Heather13 picks up a piece of a statue. 17:39 <@Heather13> I wonder if this is for our team? 17:39 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *walks past Heather* 17:40 <@Heather13> Hey! 17:40 <@Heather13> HEY. :@ 17:40 <@Heather13> Where are YOU going? 17:40 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Nowhere... 17:40 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Just back to our team. 17:40 <@Heather13> Oh, no, we are NOT on the same team anymore, TRAITOR. 17:40 <@Heather13> What were you doing out there with Alejandro, hm? >.> 17:41 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, chill out, Heather. 17:41 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: There's absolutely nothing going on between me and your boyfriend. 17:41 <@Heather13> He is NOT my boyfriend! 17:41 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Then maybe he's just mesmerized by my beauty. 17:41 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: After all, I am the prettiest girl on the plane. 17:41 <@Heather13> HA. What a joke. 17:41 <@Heather13> Hard to be "mesmerized" by someone's beauty when there's ZERO beauty to worship. 17:42 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: :@ 17:42 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: You know, now that I think about it. 17:42 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: I actually MIGHT date Alejandro. He's nice, he's hot, AND he doesn't deserve a COW like you! 17:42 <@Heather13> For the last time, I am NOT in love with him! 17:42 <@Heather13> But either way, you're SO not allowed to date him. 17:42 <@Heather13> He is the ENEMY. From the OPPOSING team! 17:43 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: I can do whatever I want. :D 17:43 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: And no one is gonna stop me. 17:43 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *walks off* 17:43 <@Heather13> Oh, we'll SEE ABOUT THAT. 17:43 * Heather13 picks up arm and starts chasing after Courtney. 17:43 <@Heather13> RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. :@ 17:44 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: O_O 17:44 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: AHHHHHHHHHH! 17:44 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Chris judging the sculptures* 17:44 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Our sculpture looks spot-on, Tyler. 17:44 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Great job. :D 17:44 <+Tyler|> ... 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> S: ... 17:45 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, come on, don't tell me you're still mad at me! 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Y'know, Gwen. 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I-I don't have much to say to you right now. 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Just this: I want you to know... *sniffles* ... that I thought you were different. >.> 17:45 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *gasps* 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Would you all SHUT UP?! 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I'm trying to inspect the sculptures here. :@ 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Personally, between the three of them, I think Team Victory's may actually be a winner. 17:46 <+Geoff|> Seriously? :| 17:46 <+DJ|> Aw, yeah! 17:46 <+DJ|> We actually did something right, my man! *high-fives Cody* 17:47 <+Cody|> NICE. :D 17:47 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Ugh, CRAP. 17:47 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Where are Courtney and Heather?! 17:47 <@Heather13> RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 17:47 <@Heather13> *chases after Courtney, holding an arm* 17:47 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: SHE'S CRAZY!!! 17:48 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: AHHHHHHHHHH! 17:48 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *trips* :o 17:48 <+DJ|> :| 17:48 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: WHOA! 17:48 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *falls onto Team Victory's statue, crumbling it into pieces* 17:48 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: OH! 17:49 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: O-oops... 17:49 <+Cody|> *Falls to knees* NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :'( 17:49 <+Cody|> Our masterpiece! O-our beautiful masterpiece! 17:49 <@Duncan|> *Begins to laugh hysterically* 17:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Nice one, Courtney! 17:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Thanks to your clumsy fall, Victory's statue has proven to be unstable. 17:50 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And you've secured a win for your team, the Amazons, once again. :D 17:50 <+DJ|> WHAT?! 17:50 <+DJ|> OH, COME ON. :'( 17:50 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Sorry, guys. Ya just keep losing. :D 17:50 * AngryBear appears out of nowhere and jumps on Courtney. 17:50 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: O_O 17:51 * AngryBear growls. 17:51 <@Duncan|> Hey! 17:51 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Look out! 17:51 <@Heather13> Whoa. o_o 17:51 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: HELP! 17:51 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: H-H-HELP! 17:52 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: IT'S GONNA EAT ME. 17:52 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *grabs stone arm from Heather* 17:52 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *runs over to the bear and whacks it across the back* 17:52 * AngryBear howls in pain and runs off. 17:52 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *opens eyes, still cowering in fear* Wh... what? 17:52 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: What happened? 17:53 <+Cody|> Gwen... you just totally saved her. 17:53 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: She did? 17:53 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: ... I did? :| 17:53 <+Geoff|> Nice one, Gwen! You're like, a hero. 17:53 <+Cody|> Woo! Go Gwen! 17:53 * Alejandro cheers. 17:54 <@Duncan|> Sweet. 17:54 <+DJ|> Go GWEN! Go GWEN! Go GWEN! 17:54 * Heather13 claps. 17:54 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 17:54 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) I... can't believe she actually saved me. Trust me, if the positions were reversed, Gwen would be BEAR BAIT. But she actually rescued me when no one else did! Does that mean... she's actually not that bad of a person after all? o_o 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Due to the fact that there's only two of you left, we can't really have a proper vote-out here. 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And since I'm too lazy to do a tiebreaker, tonight, Chef will picking the loser based on your performances in today's challenge. 17:55 <+DJ|> *gulp* 17:55 <+Cody|> Aw, crap :@ 17:55 * ChefHatchet enters the elimination room. 17:55 <+ChefHatchet> Alright, alright, I'm here. 17:56 <+ChefHatchet> DJ, you didn't really do anything. 17:56 <+ChefHatchet> Scrawny kid, you didn't do nothing either. 17:56 <+ChefHatchet> Am I done now? 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *whiny voice* Chef! You have to pick a loser! 17:56 <+ChefHatchet> Fine. The contestant going home tonight is... 17:56 <+ChefHatchet> .......... 17:57 <+ChefHatchet> ....... 17:57 <+ChefHatchet> ..... 17:57 <+ChefHatchet> ... 17:57 <+ChefHatchet> Cody. Scaredy Cat, you've been saved. 17:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses a barf bag to DJ* 17:57 <+DJ|> :| 17:58 <+DJ|> Wow... 17:58 <+DJ|> Sorry Cody 17:58 <+Cody|> Win for Team Victory, eh? ;) 17:58 <+DJ|> :) Sure thing man *fist bumps* 17:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *runs towards Cody and shoves him out of the plane* 17:58 <+Cody|> HERE I COME, BRIDGETTEEEEEEE!!!! 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: That's one more teen off the plane! Will next week be THIS insane? 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Hey, I just sorta rhymed there. :3 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Find out next time on the most dramatic episode yet, of GLOBAL DRAMA! 18:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- R R R